A remote conference system is known, wherein users in remote locations transmit and receive image data and voice data with call terminals provided with a camera and a microphone. The respective call terminals display the image data transmitted by the call terminal of the conference counterpart on a display and output voice from a loudspeaker. In this way, users at multiple locations may conduct a conference with remote participants in the same manner as conducting the conference in the same conference room.
Now, the remote conference system may be applied not only to a conference, but to various systems. For example, in membership registration application and post-registration inquiries, the customer can converse with a person in charge as if they were directly facing each other even though the customer and the service provider side are located remotely.
Now, in membership registration, etc., the customer stores a duplicate of a personal verification document on the company side. Using a remote conferencing system makes it possible for a communication terminal on the head office side to capture a duplicate of the personal verification document. Thus, an image of the personal verification document can be transmitted from a call terminal on the customer side to a call terminal on the company side to store the transmitted results on the head office side.
There is a related-art technique to store documents used in a teleconference (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses a network conference system, wherein a proceedings log file is created for each predetermined time period, and data related to presentation content; data used at the time of the presentation; memo data; captured data; and various information are synchronized.